


Dating your Roommate

by BilletDoux



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: Trevor asks Ben what it's like dating his roommate





	Dating your Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't state it explicitly in the fic but Trevor is the non-binary character since I use They/Them pronouns for them.  
> Also Ben and Trevor a skate together and no one can convince me otherwise.

They're sitting on their boards, rolling back and forth a little. Ben’s checking his phone and Trevor is resting their chin in the palm of their hand.

“What's it like dating your roommate?” Trevor asks “I mean, it's gotta be kinda nice, right?”

“Less awkward, now.” Ben says “we don't have to be all shy about seeing each other naked now.”

Trevor smiles a little “dude,”

“Quinn literally gave me hickeys on my stomach the day right before he knew I had to do swimming for P.E., I don't think us having sex is much of a secret anymore.”

Quinn got the option to skip that section given the circumstances, and while he was more than capable of casting an illusion of a flat chest (he'd done so many times before) it was too risky for him to come into contact with another person standing around him. Besides he hated people seeing him with his hair wet since it would curl when it dried.

“Did he, like, walk around topless before you guys started dating?”

“ _Every day_. The first night it was almost like a challenge. All he ever sleeps in our boxer briefs and a shirt if it's too cold, but after brushing my teeth I just came into our room with him fully in his underwear. He was sitting on the ground, so he looked up to make eye-contact with me. Pretty-much just saying ‘what? I dare you to say something.’”

“Did you?”

“No, I just kinda nodded at him and moved over to my bed. No one had told me when we met earlier in the day he was trans, Quinn didn't either until then, and yeah it surprised me but it was just kinda whatever, you know? Sort of explained why he sounded like a thirteen year old though.”

Trevor smiles.


End file.
